fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ironandforge
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Ironandforge! Thanks for your edit to the File:Plasma lord.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:30, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted your Plasma Lord page. You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character/two well-done sections of a character and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. In addition, please fill out the page formatting properly next time. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted your Demon Dragon page. Once again, 50 edits, a week of editing, a relatively complete character and permission is needed for Slayer/Lost Magic. In addition, one cannot simultaneously have Demon and Dragon Slayer Magics. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 14:28, July 19, 2015 (UTC) There will be no 'demon dragons' here. We are not giving people multiple types of Slayer magic. Additionally, to even create a Slayer, you need 50 edits, you need to have been here a week, and the Slayer cannot be your first character or your first magic. You have to create something else first. Additionally, you need to ask User:Perchan for permission to create any Lost Magic, Dragon Slayers included.— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 18:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Also, I see Ash and Per have told you this already; not only that, Ash deleted the Demon Dragon page before and you simply put it up. If you continue to ignore the admins, you will simply be banned.— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 18:59, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I didn't see those notes until today sorry for any inconviniences, thank you for helping me,Ironandforge (talk) 18:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Plasma is not an element. You can make a Fire or Lightning Dragon Slayer when you meet the requirements, however. All you need is 50 edits, my permission, you need to have been here a week, and the Slayer cannot be your first character or your first magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:03, August 10, 2015 (UTC)